We Found Love
by LetYourFreakFlagFly
Summary: Nellie and Dani run in different circles. While Dani's the Glee Club loser, Nellie's the popular cheerleader. But when Sue demands that Nellie infiltrates Glee and the two grow close, what will Nellie's boyfriend, Blake, think? DanixNellie, MatheusxEllis, ShannaxAylin, slight BlakexNellie.
1. Chapter 1

It's silent out on the field of McKinley High. Blake Jenner, the quarterback for the McKinley Titans, is getting ready to score a touchdown. Blake launches the football in the air, everyone staring as the object soars through the air and McKinley begin to cheer as the football lands over the line, scoring them a touchdown and winning them the game.

Blake runs over to one of the cheerleaders, more specifically his girlfriend, and pulls her into an embrace, lifting her from the ground. Nellie screams in surprise into his padded shoulder, laughing when he put her down. Blake ran off to join his team mates in celebrating, leaving Nellie stood with her team. The sun was beating down on her neck, herself being thankful her hair was short.

* * *

In the choir room, away from all the cheering, sat the New Directions, the glee club of McKinley High. They were practicing for their Sectionals. One of the members, Dani, was sat in the back of the room, strumming her guitar quietly. Lindsay was pretty much screaming her line of Price Tag, most of the members having to subtly cover their ears to protect their hearing. Dani had stopped her guitar playing to do the same.

* * *

Nellie and her two fellow cheerleaders, Shanna and Aylin, were walking back to the locker rooms to change into fresh cheerleading uniforms. Shanna and Aylin were deep in conversation, Nellie trailing slightly behind. Instead of listening to the girls in front of her, her ears pricked up at the sound of singing. When Shanna and Aylin walked past the room where the singing was originating from, Nellie hid in the doorway, only peeking her head in.

The first one Nellie sees is a girl who's rather small, has long, dark hair and crystal blue eyes. She's ordering everyone into a place on the floor of the choir room. She then backs away from the doorframe a little when the girl leading is screaming at a boy who fell backwards into the piano. He's taller than her, but looks frightened by her screaming. His thick, brown hair is swept to the side, showing his eyes, the same crystal blue as the girl shrieking in his face.

Just as Nellie edged closer to the door, a tall, caramel-skinned girl sporting a red pixie cut, stepped behind the smaller girl in front of her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her away from the frightened boy. Screamer started to fight against Pixie Cut, so a boy with dark skin, who was fairly muscled and had a blue beanie pulled over his dark hair, which was poking out of the hat, jumped in to help Pixie Cut. He pried the girl's hands off Screamer, trying to step in and take care of it. He picked up the small girl and carried her over to one of the red chairs in the room, placing her in it and holding her down.

Nellie's eyes averted to the flash of bright clothing. It's a dark skinned, overweight boy who stepped to the front of the room and tells the rest of them to follow his lead. He shouts at the man sitting at the piano, apparently called Brad, to start playing. The boy starts to dance out some difficult choreography, too complex for Nellie to follow. A very small, muscular, dark haired boy wearing glasses, who didn't look like he belonged in high school, tripped over his own feet and crashed into a girl next to him.

Nellie quietly chuckled as the girl, rather small with dark eyes, her hair cut into a bob and looking just as young as the boy next to her, half-glared at him. She turns fully, shoving him gently into the boy next to him. The boy is really tall, wears thick-rimmed black glasses, which Nellie is sure are fake, and is surprised when the smaller boy is pushed into him. So surprised that he trips too and falls into a larger girl, with curly red hair and wearing pink sunglasses. The large girl stumbles and falls right into a drumset, the cymbals clashing and the drumsticks clattering to the floor, which catches the attention of everybody.

Nellie suddenly hides, not wanting them to see her. When she looks back in, both the larger girl and the tall boy had gotten up and had started talking. The girl who had shoved the little one was talking to him, Nellie hearing a soft 'sorry' spoken to him. The kid seems surprised but it looks like he's accepted it. Nellie chuckles slightly, seeing Screamer had gotten back to ordering everyone around. She thought she had spotted everyone, until she saw a girl sat in the back, strumming a guitar. She was small and slightly androgynous, with short hair, spiked at the front and shaved at the sides. Nellie was completely awestruck by the girl.

Apparently she'd leaned in a little too far, because the girl had turned her head at that moment and spotted her. She also spotted the uniform. Nellie brought a finger to her mouth, miming her to keep her mouth shut about her. She gave a small smile to the girl and then turned and ran away from the choir room to the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani had now stopped her guitar playing to watch the rest finishing off the song for the end of the rehearsal. She hadn't done anything for the whole time except play her guitar and notice the girl at the door. She watched as everyone got into their little groups of friends. Dani overhears Damian, Cameron and Hannah talking about a horror movie marathon at the weekend, Lindsay ranting to Bryce and McKynleigh that Damian needs to control his dancing, both of them rolling their eyes and Alex telling Ellis she needs to have more fashion sense.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dani noticed a figure walking toward her. She looked over to see it was Matheus, the boy proceeding to sit in the chair in front of her.

"Hey Matt." Dani greeted him.

"Hey Dani." He greeted her back, running his hand through his hair.

"Ellis didn't hurt you too bad, did she?" She questioned. She'd seen her shove him, which led her to notice the cheerleader in the doorway.

"She didn't push me that hard." He shook his head. "She apologized after."

"She apologized?" Dani was surprised. She thought the girl was all sarcasm.

"Yeah. Although I don't see why. Looks like Hannah got the most pain out of it." Matheus glances over at Hannah.

"How well do you two know each other?" Dani questioned him, suddenly interested.

"Well..." He stammered, trying to remember.

* * *

_Matheus walked down the hallways with his eyes on his feet, half to avoid eye contact with everyone around him, half so it would be easier to avoid them, as he doubted they even noticed him. But, of course, there was always that one person who wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to what was around them, and that just happened to be the person he didn't see._

_"Dammit!" the girl said under her breath, dropping to her knees, her hands fumbling around in search of her phone, which she quickly brought up to her eyes, staring at the screen, obviously anxious._

_"S-sorry," he said quietly, scrambling to pick up the books she'd dropped and holding them out to her, only partially snapping her out of it._

_She looked up, managing a slight glare, though she was still obviously stressed out, as she took them from him, making him finally recognize her. "Whatever," she muttered, taking them from him, rising to her feet, and running off, her eyes glued to her screen again, before the "Ellis?" on his tongue even passed his lips._

* * *

"That's a nice introduction." Dani chuckled, shaking her head. "Very nice."

"I know it doesn't seem like the best but..." He shrugged his shoulders.

She paused for a moment, thinking. "Hey Matt, do you know of any cheerleaders with short, black hair?" She questioned him. She was interested in this girl.

"You mean Nellie?" He asked her, confused.

"How do you know her?" She was surprised.

"We're neighbors. We've known each other for years." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Uh... what's she like?" She stutters. She wants to know more about this Nellie.

"She's nicer than most of her friends." He informs her.

"Is she dating anyone?" Dani asks, hoping the answer to be no.

"Yeah. She's dating Blake Jenner, the quarterback." He replies, confused as to why she asked him that.

Dani sighs, disappointed with the answer he gave her.

"Why do you ask?" He furrows his eyebrows in even more confusion.

"Just a simple question." She faked a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Matheus looks at her with the confusion still plastered on his face.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you for tomorrow's rehearsal." Dani immediately stands up, pushing her guitar into its case and speed walking out of the room.

* * *

Nellie was walking through the hallways to the locker room, still thinking about the girl who noticed her. She thought she was beautiful and she was definitely attracted to her.

She finally made it to the locker room, spotting Shanna and Aylin, who looked like they were ready to drop.

Aylin notices Nellie walked in. "Hey, where were you?" She pulls herself off the locker she was leaning on, trying to look like she wasn't wanting to sleep.

"Uh... hair emergency." She lied, hoping Aylin would believe her.

"Are you-?" Aylin is cut off when Sue's voice comes booming out of the intercom.

"Would Pixie, Blonde Bumpkin and Flirty McGee please come to my office right away. I have things to discuss with you three." Sue's voice stops as she pronounces the last syllable.

* * *

Nellie opened the door first, Shanna and Aylin behind her. She saw Sue first, then saw Blake, Michael and Abraham sat down. They turned to the sound of the door opening, all three of them looking just as confused as the girls.

"Have a seat, ladies." Sue spoke to them. The girls looked around for extra seats before realizing the only things to sit on were the boys. They silently groaned and walked over to them, Nellie sitting on Blake's lap, Aylin on Michael's and Shanna on Abraham's.

"Well ladies, it appears the Glee Club has hit even lower points of the social chain. What I want is for them to not be on the social chain. So I'm recruiting all six of you to join the club and take it down from the inside." Sue informed the six students sat in front of her.

Blake got immediately angry, almost knocking Nellie off his lap if she hadn't held onto his neck. She was already trying to calm him down, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Coach, we can't join that club. Our reputations will drop. We'll be shamed for it. We'll be known as the populars who joined Glee Club. That's not something I want to be known for!" He shouted at the woman sat in front of them.

"Well, that's just too bad, Bieber's Older Brother. You, Nerdling and Mini Chang are joining the club with my three girls. Or I can destroy your reputation immediately. Do you want that?" She said calmly but still with a threatening tone.

Blake groaned, running his hand through his hair. "No, Coach Sylvester." He muttered, frustrated that he didn't win the argument.

Coach sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Their rehearsal for today is over. So you'll have to audition tomorrow. I trust you'll all do everything right and get into that club." She pointed to all of them, to which they all nodded.

Nellie couldn't help but feel excited, but knew she had to hide it from her friends, who were of course displeased with the idea of joining the last club they would want to.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nellie, Shanna, Aylin, Blake, Michael and Abraham had walked into the glee club that day, everyone was more than surprised. Lindsay was different. She flew up out of her seat, shouting for them to get out of the room, that it was their safe place away from them.

Aylin pushed past Shanna and Nellie to stand in front of Lindsay, with a fierce look on her face.

"Shut up, Hobbit. We're here to audition." She hissed at Lindsay, who was silenced by her words.

Alex looked scandalized by Aylin's words, leaning over to Hannah to whisper in her ear. Lindsay was sure she heard him swear.

Lindsay feels two strong pairs of hands on her shoulders, and looks behind her to see McKynleigh and Bryce scowling at the six people stood in front of them.

"Leave Lindsay alone. She hasn't done anything wrong." McKynleigh snarled at Aylin.

"All we wanna do is audition! She didn't have to be a bitch about it!" Aylin spat at all three of them.

"Why the hell do you wanna audition, anyway?" Bryce shouted in the girl's face.

"Because we can, Dumbo." Nellie spoke up, trying to defend her friends.

Just then, Will walks in. "Hey guys, break it up. No violence in the choir room."

Bryce, McKynleigh and Lindsay walk back to their seats, wearing scowls on their faces.

Will turns to the six students at the front. "Now, what are you kids here for?" He questions them.

"We're here to audition." Nellie tells him, trying to fake a smile, when she was still pissed off at the three who had confronted them.

"Well, okay. We do need more members." He smiles, sitting down on the piano stool. "Whenever you're ready, girls." He tells them.

Nellie places the stereo on the piano and sets it to the right track. Blake stands next to it, getting ready to press play. Nellie gives him a thumbs up and the music starts to play.

(Nellie - Normal, Aylin - Bold, Shanna - Italics, All - Underlined)

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

Its Us Against The World

I met someone the other night

Someone I really started to like

How will I know if it's right for me

I wonder if we are meant to be

_Don't start to like him too much too soon_

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

Its Us Against The World

**You know that boy I started to see**

**He thinks he can have it all for free**

**I wonder if he's the one for me**

**I try to talk to myself into see**

_Don't start to like him too much too soon_

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

Its Us Against The World

_Whenever you're near there is no fear_

_Feels like there's nothing I can't do_

**You make me feel strong**

**'Cause its here with you that I belong**

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

There ain't nobody else but you

**That makes me feel the way that I do**

_There ain't nobody else but you_

Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

Its Us Against The World...

The beat stops and Blake pauses before the next track can start. The boys behind them clap, as does Will.

"Congratulations, girls. You're in." He says to them, the girls faking excitement.

Blake steps up, starts to sing I'll Be powerfully, and then finishes by quietening his voice as the song ends and is accepted into Glee Club.

Michael takes his turn, singing I've Gotta Be Me, adding in some of his own dance moves, before ending the song, applause around him as he's welcomed into Glee Club.

Abraham takes to the front of the choir room, ready to start. He starts to softy sing Someone Like You and then belts the rest of the song, his voice reaching the high notes. When he stops, he's out of breath but still manages a smile as he's also accepted into the club.

"Looks like we have six new members, guys!" Will clapped in excitement, telling them to pick a seat to sit in.

Aylin sits down next to Ellis, Shanna sits on the right of Hannah, Blake sits down in front of Bryce, Michael sits next to Blake, Abraham takes a seat behind Lindsay and Nellie sits next to Dani, on the back row.

Nellie turns to her, whispering. "You're the girl I saw yesterday. I've been waiting to get a chance to talk to you." Nellie smiles at her.

Dani blushes at her statement. "I've been wanting to talk to you too. Matheus was actually talking about you."

"What did he say?" Nellie asked in surprise.

"Just that you're nice." She smiled at Nellie.

"Well, it is true." Nellie grinned at her, making her blush again.

"Truth be told, I was the one asking about you." Dani spoke up, smiling.

"Oh really?" Nellie asked with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah. I was very... intrigued by your presence." Dani chuckles and so does Nellie.

"Well, looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so keep being intrigued. What is your name anyway?" Nellie asked her with the same grin.

"I'm Dani." She introduced herself.

"Well, Dani, I'm Nellie and we're going to have a lot of fun together." Nellie laughed quietly, making Dani laugh too.

* * *

Songs featured:

Play - Us Against The World

Edwin McCain - I'll Be

Sammy Davis Jr - I've Gotta Be Me

Adele - Someone Like You

Also, a huge thanks to my friend Katie for helping me with this fic. She's a huge help and if it wasn't for her, this fic wouldn't look right. So big thanks to her.


End file.
